


Bad Ending

by Soukoku707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark 707 | Choi Luciel, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), One Shot, Roleswap, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: If he knew that it would end up this way, Saeran wouldn't have brought her in the first place.Now she was up there alone, without anyone to help her.Saeran held the bars of the jail cell so tightly that his fists became snow white.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on the go lolol so if its a bit OOC, don't blame me!  
> Please enjoy the one shot!~

**Bad Ending (Saeran)**

~If he knew that it would end up this way, Saeran wouldn't have brought her in the first place.

Now she was up there _alone,_ without anyone to help her.

Saeran held the bars of the jail cell so tightly that his fists became snow white.

_Brother... what did Rika do to make you like this? Didn't we promise to never change the way we were?_ Saeran thought it over. His legs hurt for standing for so long. The lack of light in the dungeon Rika made for this 'castle' made his eyes hurt which was saying something for the ex agent.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Saeran straightened himself to show no weakness. _I am not weak! I will try and find a way out of here!_

The sound of footsteps stopped when he came in front of Saeran. His amber eyes stared into mint ones.

"S-Saeyoung!" He cried out for his brother desperately. Saeyoung turned his head away and covered his ears attempting to ignore the last word Saeran said.

"Didn't I tell you to call me _Luciel?! Huh!?"_ Saeran gulped at the menacing tone but held his stance.

"I won't call you that. Never. You are Saeyoung to me and nothing else. I never meant to leave you. I swear!" He was glad that all that training from the Agency was coming into use. 

_Make sure that you do not lose confidence when you speak with an enemy._

_But he isn't my enemy! He's my brother!_

"Tell all the lies you want. I don't care! Savior's taken care of me all through the years you _left me._ It reminded me of when I took care of you!~" Saeyoung had a creepy smile he reached his hand through the jail cell and pulled on Saeran's bleached hair. 

"Then when you left me, it was like you _spat right on my face!_ I was scared for you you know? I never knew that you would be enjoying yourself in the RFA, leaving your poor older brother behind." Saeyoung growled. Saeran made no sound as his hair was being pulled.

When Saeyoung finally let go he chuckled.

"I'll have my revenge. Savior told me to treat you and that girl _very_ nicely before the ceremony! Since I'm a kind older brother, I decided to let you become one with this Paradise too! But _ah_ you might not survive the cleansing because Savior gave _me_ full reign." Saeran didn't hear anything of what he said other than what he said about _the girl._

"What have you done with Aera?!" Saeran all but yelled. He didn't want to hate his brother, _Hell, it's my fault he's like this,_ but this might make Saeran slightly dislike him.

Saeyoung laughed maniacally.

"Ouch! Did I strike a nerve?" Saeran's eyes darkened.

"Tell me what you did with her." He was going to add _Saeyoung_ but he needed him to be in a good mood to tell him the information he needed.

"Oh, nothing much. But I want to know why exactly you like her so much. They say that twins have similar likes, I want to test it out." He smirked. Saeran wanted to swear at him. To curse him forever. But that would just turn around and hit him straight on the chest. _Because it was my fault._

"Don't... don't touch her..." Saeran bent down, tears coming down his face.

_Haha! You shouldn't cry so much! You're older now!_ _Just remember that the sun will always come up in the end!_ Saeyoung once told him when Saeran was a child. Saeran's hand turned into a fist.

_Then where is the sun now? There's no hope at this rate. Aera is going to get hurt because of me, the RFA will get hurt because of me-_

Saeyoung's hand twitched at the sight of Saeran's tears.

"Tch. I don't have time to play with you anymore." He turned his head to the side ready to walk out of the dungeon.

Before he could, Saeran grabbed his hand through the bars and handed him a bookmark. _The one you made for me._

Saeyoung lifted his hand to see what it was. At the sight of it, his mint eyes turned larger than the frames of his slick black glasses. Saying nothing, he walked back up the stairs.

Saeran sighed as he sat at the bench behind him.

_Hopefully that might have reached to him right?_

_I can only pray now that he regained his senses._

* * *

When Luciel reached the top of the stairs and closed the door gently behind him, he leaned on the wall.

_**He's only trying to trick you with that 'I'm weak' façade like all those years ago! You can't fall for it again!** _

_I'm not!_

_But... why does he still have this bookmark if he really didn't care for me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to it later after finishing my previous fic I can't work on two multi chap fics at once lolol plz tell me if you want to see more of this!~  
> -SK707


End file.
